Follow Your Heart
Follow Your Heart is the 24th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on July 29, 2018. This was the last episode of season 3. Summary Bryan makes his in-ring return at WrestleMania 34; Brie plays supporter for both her husband and sister, and Nicole comes to a decision about her relationship with John. Recap Nikki Bella has been breaking up with John Cena for the entire third season of E!’s Total Bellas. Even when they got back together, she was in the process of leaving him, transitioning to a life where she can follow whatever ambition or path she sets for herself. Their reconciliation was more a last grasp at a straw she had realized, on some level, she no longer wanted; her wedding prep was less a march toward the aisle than a hurtle toward a brick wall, and each sacrifice she was asked to make was another straw weighing down the metaphorical camel’s back. And on the Season 3 finale, she finally makes the decision she’s been lurching toward all year long: She ends their relationship. But anybody looking for the tear-soaked drama of their first split will be disappointed. The final choice happens offscreen, and not only is the episode largely split into “before” and “after,” the first half finds its focus not on Nikki but on Daniel Bryan. The Beard's grueling road back to the ring concludes at WrestleMania 34, where he has his first match back and gets choked up over a photo of his daughter, Birdie, watching him wrestle. He and Brie Bella can finally breathe a sigh of relief now that their trials have come to an end, and he is able to once again pursue his dreams and do what he loves. For the most part, Nikki isn't even onscreen during this bit, save for a giddy tour of WrestleMania Axxess and a brief visit to the wedding venue. It's only when Brie and Bryan are out to dinner for their anniversary that the phone calls start, and we hear that the wedding might be off again. We don't know what the inciting incident was, or even if there is one, but we don't really have to: Nikki has been slowly arriving at this decision for a long time. She sacrificed her own desires to be with Cena and, by her own admission, never really told him how heavily the choice to do so weighed on her. They split and she tasted a life that was her own, only to sacrifice that to go back to him. She simply can't give up anything else anymore, and Cena's request that she give him a final decision within a few days is more pressure than she's willing to allow. It's no accident that Cena has been shrinking from view for all 10 episodes of the season, and it's no accident that we don't see him here. He began the season as a constant, then started slowly appearing less and less as he and Nikki grew apart. In the penultimate episode, he was just a voice on the phone; in the finale, he only appears briefly in the beginning, and then he's gone. He is out of sight and almost out of the picture, so literally distant from Nikki that everything he says reaches us thirdhand, and we don't even see her break it off with him. It feels right, somehow. A season that began about them ends with her, sharing a glass of wine on the beach with Brie, both having put an arduous journey behind them and ready to start fresh. And there's no better way to do that, of course, than spend some time with your girls. Image Gallery Follow Your Heart 2.jpg Follow Your Heart 3.jpg Follow Your Heart 4.jpg Follow Your Heart 5.jpg Follow Your Heart 6.jpg Follow Your Heart 7.jpg Follow Your Heart 8.jpg Follow Your Heart 9.jpg Follow Your Heart 10.jpg Follow Your Heart 11.jpg Follow Your Heart 12.jpg Follow Your Heart 13.jpg Follow Your Heart 14.jpg Follow Your Heart 15.jpg Follow Your Heart 16.jpg Follow Your Heart 17.jpg Follow Your Heart 18.jpg Follow Your Heart 19.jpg Follow Your Heart 20.jpg Follow Your Heart 21.jpg Follow Your Heart 22.jpg Follow Your Heart 23.jpg Follow Your Heart 24.jpg Follow Your Heart 25.jpg Follow Your Heart 26.jpg Follow Your Heart 27.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * #24 at WWE.com * Follow Your Heart on WWE Network